needles
by golden grahams
Summary: Duo, Syaoran and Goten have to get needles. mixed charact fic.


[pic] One dreary day in a small office, there where about 20 people in a room waiting to get their booster shots. The room had white walls with some painting and 2 long benches. On one of the benches sat three nervous boys that either hated doctors, or hated needles. The first boy was Syaoran Li, from Card Captor Sakura. He had dark brown hair and eyes, and was wearing khakis with a green sweater. He despised of doctors, because the last one had paralysed his legs, by giving him someone else's medicine and a needle that he didnt need. The second boy was less nervous than the first, and his name was Goten, from Dragon ball Z. He had black hair, like his father and black eyes too. He was a very happy-go-lucky person, but the one thing he hated besides Trunks, was needles. But if he had to have one he could. The third boy, Duo Maxwell, of Gundam Wing, was hitting his head against the wall, while his dear friend Quatre tried to stop him. Duo was wearing his Priest's outfit, as he like to call it, but it was just a black pair of pants, with a black shirt, with a white tabby thing, like on a priest's collar, and white at the ends of his sleeves. Duo was very shaky and extremely nervous. It was a medical that he was even in the doctors office, cause if Quatre hadn't told him that the clinic was an Ice-cream parlour, he still would be at home watching the tube {t.v.}. Duo hated even thinking about needles. It was quite the site to see Duo, scared out of his mind. Quatre had to get a needle too, but it didnt bother him because he liked both the doctors, and the needles, but then again, Quatre liked everything. The woman behind the desk had been calling people into the doctors office for about an hour, when she suddenly called on Syaoran, who had been talking to himself {Repeating, Im not afraid of needles,} in gibberish. He didnt even notious that his name had been called, until Goten had shot a small energy blast at him, that had caught his hair on fire, and when that happened, he ran around the room screaming like a little girl. Syaoran went unwillingly into the doctors office. Shortly after a scream was heard coming from the doctors office. Syaoran came storming out. One of the other people on the opposite benches stood up. Her name was Sakura. She was also from CCS. She walked up to Syaoran and whacked him on the head. "Come on," she muttered and they walked out the door and left. Never to be see again. The next to get called to the doctors office was Goten. He was very calm when he walked into the room where the doctor was. Goten got his needle, but not before the black haired boy lit the doctors hair on fire, who stuck his headin the sink and turned on the water with one quick motion, as if the doctor had expected to get his hair on fire. Goten quickly ran out of the building, before the doctor came out cursing and swearing. "get back here you %*^@$&# baka!!!!" the doctor screamed. About 10 minutes later, when the doctor was calmed down, it was time for Duos shot. He was really jumpy. He didnt make eye contact with anybody. Duo just hid behind Quatre. "Quatre!" Duo whispered in his ear, "hide me!" but instead of hiding him, Quatre grabbed Duos wrists and pulled him towards the doctor. "Come on Duo!" "No!" he replied, in a very childish voice. Duo ran as soon as he got loose from Quatre and hid behind the nurses desk. Then Goten, who had come back, walked over near Quatre, gave him a wave, and held up three fingers. Quatre nodded. They both sneaked towards Duo and on three, they jumped on him, pinning him to the floor. "GET OFF!!" Duo screamed girlishly, then he started cursing. "@$E# *^()^$$#@!!!!" "Omae O kursue!" Duo blurted out. The doctor, Gotten and Quatre backed away. Duo stood up and from nowhere, he pulled out a mini scythe. "Wahaha," he laugh madly before jumping out the window and landing face first on the ground. Goten went outside and dragged him inside by his long braid. "Let go!" Duo screamed, "Let go of my braid!!" Goten stopped and looked at him." Stop complaining or you wont have a braid," Goten replied, in response to Duos cries for help. "AHHHHHH!!!!" Duo screamed so loudly that his scream broke all the windows within a 40 mile radius. Goten dropped his braid and covered his ears, like everyone else. Duo backed up against the wall muttering "Im a good little boy," holding onto his braid. Then he jumped out the window again and runs down the street, out of site. A few days later, in the same doctors office we see Duo tied down in a chair with Goten sitting near by. Duo is squirming, tiring to get out, but has no luck. As the doctor comes in with his needle, Duos eyes go wide with fear and he Squirms even more. The doctor then injects the needle into Duos arm. He screams "Omea o Kursue!," and then passes out.  
  
THE END!!!!! DO,DO,DO  
  
The next time we see Duo, hes at the edge of the highest cliff in Japan. Most likely attempting suicide. Behind him is a whole bunch of people. {The G.W. guys, the CCS guys and the DBZ guys} Trowa, from gundam wing walks up to Duo and whispers something into his ear. He screams "omae o kursue Quatre!! and the same to you Herro!" Quatre starts to wale very loudly, while Herro just shrugs and says "well thats not new," Trowa shrugs and whispers something else into Duos ear. He turns and stairs at Trowa. Then he screams, and jumps off the cliff. Trowa tells chibi Trunks and Goten to go and save him.{sence they can fly...} "Why?" they both replied  
  
THE NEW END!!!  
  
DO,DO,DO  
  
DISCLAMER!!!! I don't own ccs, gundam wing or dragonball z so don't sue me!!cause i don't got any money!! this story is for fans! 


End file.
